à un autre carnet
by Calixetera
Summary: Un petit cahier rose semble mettre certaines personnes de la cité en émoi mais que peut-il bien contenir ? Et bien il contient des…. Slash


.... à un autre carnet. 

Déni : Je ne suis toujours pas arrivée à les coincer dans un placard…. Ils ne sont donc toujours pas à moi, et ils ne me rapportent aucun argent…. Donc…. Pas la peine d'intenter un procès je suis fauchée.

Note 1 : J'ai été témoin d'une scène lorsque je suis allé chercher ma nièce à l'école, qui m'a donnée de suite une idée de fic(même si elle a déjà était utilisée). Dés lors impossible de me concentré sur l'écriture de la suite de C'est une plaisanterie….hein ? Donc voilà ce petit OS sans prétention…

Note 2 :J'ai eu du mal à me décider sur la série, SGA ou NCIS, et le couple à choisir McShep ou Tibbs… et bien du coup je suis partie …. Sur les deux^^ Donc deux petits OS (à ronger … oui je sais elle est écumé celle là ^^) avec comme point de départ la même idée…

Rodney regagnait son laboratoire après un énième briefing, totalement inutile d'après lui, avec le colonel Caldwel, lorsqu'il aperçut Myli en sortir. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais se tût car dans une colonie comme celle Atlantis les cuisiniers détiennent un pouvoir certain. Quand il pénètrera dans le labo il vit Miko ranger, précipitamment un cahier rose dans ses affaires, quand elle croisa le regard du scientifique en chef ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rouge Carmen et elle s'empressa de retourner à ces calculs. Sans y accorder plus d'importance que ça, le canadien s'immergea dans son propre travail, après tout le béguin de la scientifique était connu de tous, y compris de lui-même.

C'est une ambiance inhabituelle dans le labo, qui lui fit lever le nez de ses schémas, balayant du regard l'endroit, il vit que les hommes travaillaient et échangeaient normalement entre eux tandis que les femmes d'habitudes si volubiles étaient silencieuses ou si elles discutaient, se n'étaient entre elles et qu'a mis voix, mais toujours lui jetant des regards furtifs. Ces comportements étranges durèrent plusieurs jours. Au bout du dixième n'y tenant plus, il allait leurs demander la raison de leurs agissements lorsqu'il fut appelé par Radek dans le hangar à jumper.

Un problème majeur sur un réacteur à naquadah lui fit oublier toute cette histoire, jusqu'à ce que le petit cahier rose refasse son apparition quinze jours plus tard dans le réfectoire. Lorsqu'il avait vue la scientifique le mettre rapidement dans son sac, il en avait immédiatement conclu, que ce calepin regorgeait de théories scientifiques et que celle-ci le dissimulait légitimement à ces confères. Mais là, il le voyait entre les mains du docteur Sarah Simpson et aucun doute n'était possible, c'était bien le même cahier, il avait eu le temps de voir le dessin d'un petit chat sur la couverture. Elle en dévorait avidement le contenu, un petit sourire aux lèvres, de temps en temps elle relevait la tête jetait un regard rapide au tour d'elle avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Rodney ? » Appela pour la troisième fois le colonel.

« Hum, oui colonel » répondit-il en fixant son attention sur le pilote.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Vous aviez l'air soucieux d'un coup » expliqua le soldat en mettant son gâteau en sécurité avant que le scientifique ne le lui vole.

« Non, je vous assure que je vais bien » il se voyait mal expliquer à son ami que les femmes de son laboratoire lui jetaient des regards expectatifs, et pas seulement elles, s'il réfléchissait bien, il avait noté certains regards féminins mais aussi masculins alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de la cité. « Pas la peine de cacher votre gâteau » rajouta-t-il n'ayant pas manqué le geste peu discret de son coéquipier.

« Je ne le cache pas, je le protège de l'assaut d'un gourmand, qui est arrivé trop tard pour en en avoir un … » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Myli déposait une grosse part du dit gâteau devant le canadien.

« Merci, Myli » Fit-il avec un grand sourire à l'encontre de la cuisinière.

« Pourquoi votre part était de côté… et en plus elle est plus grosse que les nôtres » demanda John d'une voix boudeuse.

« Oui c'est vrai, pourquoi ? » reprit Ronon tout en lorgnant à son tour sur la part de dessert.

« J'ai pu, en effet constatée à plusieurs reprises que Myli semble vous portez une attention toute particulière docteur Mckay » indiqua Teyla se joignant à la conversation.

« Elle m'aime bien » énonça tout simplement le gourmant avec un grand sourire tout en mettant le gâteau à bonne distance des deux hommes sous le regard amusé de l'athosienne.

« Humm… » Firent en chœurs les deux hommes.

« Quoi ?! »

« Et si nous revenions au sujet de notre conversation » offrit diplomatiquement Teyla.

« Oui, vous avez raison….. PX500 je sais plus trop combien, la planète avec toutes ces cascades » proposa le colonel.

« Oui, je pense que PX569 est un bon choix de destination pour le peuple de Crishta. » déclara-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de Wraith, toute planète est bonne » indiqua le sédatien en mangeant ses frites.

Rodney allait répondre quand il sentit les mêmes regards que ceux du laboratoire se poser sur lui, sauf que là ils commutaient de lui au militaire. Il perçut du coin de l'œil, que Miko, Sarah ainsi que les docteurs Parrish, Aliza et Lilliecœur étaient en grande conversation tout en les désignant. Il discerna également le petit sourire que le major Lorne essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler en croisant leur table. _Tu te fais des idées_ pensa-t-il, revenant à la conversation.

« PX569, est une planète qui possède une forte luminosité et elle est exposée au rayonnement ultra-violet… » Contesta-t-il.

« De 0.00021% de plus que la terre, Rodney, même Becket dit que cela ne pose aucun problème d'y vivre. » réfuta Sheppard.

« Oui mais… »

La conversation entre nos amis se poursuivit pendant tout le reste du repas, elle vit pour conclusion que le peuple de Crishta s'installerai sur PX569 et que Rodney n'y métrait jamais les pieds à moins d'être équipé d'une tenu antis-radiations. Si la conversation fut animée et menée bon train, le scientifique ne put jamais se défaire de son sentiment que quelque chose d'étrange se passer entre certains membres l'expédition.

Quinze jours plus tard, alors qu'il avait fini par faire remarquer au militaire américain qu'ils étaient souvent observés de manière bizarre par les scientifiques, ainsi que certains militaires et même par quelques athosiens, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué que le manque de sommeil le rendait parano et renvoyait dans ses quartiers avec ordre de dormir 8 heures minimum, il tomba sur le fameux petit calepin rose de la japonaise échoué parterre dans le laboratoire. Dans un premier temps il se contenta de le ramasser et de le poser sur plan du travail de Miko quand une photo de lui et du colonel s'échappa du cahier. Ses yeux se portèrent successivement du cliché au carnet, au bout de quelques secondes il s'assit et l'ouvrit. (j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un pb avec la concordance des temps, j'ai vérifier normalement ça s'écrit comme ça mais..)

« Mckay, le film va commencer » énonça le colonel comme il rentrait dans le laboratoire. Devant le manque de réaction de son ami il rajouta « Si on ne se dépêche pas Ronon va dévorer tout le pop-corn ».

Voyant que le canadien ne réagissait toujours pas il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, celui-ci fit un bon au contact.

« Mon dieu ! Colonel vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque à vous déplacer comme chat derrière moi, sans le moindre bruit ? » Cria le scientifique en se tenant la poitrine d'un bras, tout en se mettant à bonne distance de son ami.

« Comme un éléphant, plutôt, ça fait 5 minutes que j'essais d'attirer votre attention » indiqua Sheppard.

« Je …… je …… ne vous ai pas entendu……. Désolé » bafouilla le canadien.

« C'est ce que j'ai vu, vous aviez l'air particulièrement concentré » fit Sheppard en essayant de voir sur quoi il travaillait.

« Non, non ce n'est rien…. » Fit très vite Mckay voulant dissimuler le carnet aux yeux du militaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me caché, Rodney ? » demanda le soldat n'ayant pas manqué l'air gêné de son ami.

« Rien, je ne vous cache rien, je vous assure.»

« Rodney, vous ne savez pas mentir vous l'avez reconnu vous-même. » répliqua le colonel maintenant très curieux.

Alors que le savant allait répondre, John vit le petit cahier rose, que le scientifique essayait de lui cacher.

« Pourquoi avez-vous le cahier de Cadman ? » demanda le militaire.

« Hein ? Ca ? C'est à Miko » rétorqua Rodney.

« Non, c'est à Laura, je l'ai vu écrire dedans et le faire lire au Docteur Brown et au docteur Weir.» affirma Sheppard.

« Ca explique les différences de styles et d'écritures » murmura Mckay pour lui-même.

« C'est quoi ? » formula le pilote désormais très intéressé par le contenu du petit carnet.

« Rien qui vous intéresse…. Et si on y allé, on va finir par manquer le début du film » dit rapidement le scientifique essayant désespérément de détourner l'attention du militaire.

« Rodney… qu'y a-t-il dans ce calepin ? »

« Rien, je vous assure » affirma le scientifique le rouge aux joues et visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Rodney, montrez moi ce cahier » demanda le soldat en se rapprochant de son ami.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, le colonel s'empara par une habille manœuvre du cahier, un soupir échappa à Rodney qui fini par aller s'assoir à son poste de travail.

« C'est … … Se sont des récits slash………. ou plus précisément des RPS » expliqua le savant désormais aussi rouge que la feuille d'érable qu'il arborait au bras tout en s'asseyant à la paillasse.

« Des quoi ? » questionna l'officier tenant le cahier dans la main, notant que le scientifique refusait de croiser son regard et fixait obstinément sa table de travail.

« Du slash………. je suis étonné que vous le fils spirituel de Kirk et Spock ne le sachiez pas ..» indiqua Rodney lui jetant un regard rapide, faisant à la fois référence au 1er couple slash de l'histoire mais aussi au magnétisme du pilote et de ses oreilles pointues.

Le militaire se contenta de hausser un sourcil à la manière vulcainne en guise de répartie.

« Une fanfiction slash……… c'est une histoire écrite pas des fans sur leurs livres, séries, films ou encore mangas préférés …. .. » lâcha-t-il d'un coup « Une histoire homosexuelle. » Précisa le scientifique.

« Hum…. »

« RPS……. c'est l'abréviation de Real Person Story ou Real Person Slash (pas sure arrive plus à retrouver ou la def est écrite)….. Et ce n'est plus basé sur des histoires littéraires ou télévisuelles mais sur la vie réelle …. On crée des histoires sur des gens célèbres : sportifs, chateurs, acteurs… ou tout simplement sur des personnes que l'on côtois dans la vie de tous les jours » enchaîna très rapidement le savant.

« Vous avez l'air de vous y connaitre sur le sujet docteur, je dirai même que vous avez l'air de bien le maitriser » constata le colonel d'une voix amusé.

« Je … Heu… Jenny en écrivait quand elle était adolescente » indiqua le scientifique en jouant avec un objet ancien qui se trouver sur la payasse de travail.

« Votre sœur écrivait du slash ? »

« Du ……….RPS, plus précisément » fini par admettre Rodney d'une toute petite voix.

« Qui était ses sujets favoris ? » demanda réjoui le militaire, se doutant de la réponse à la mine de son ami.

« Certains chanteurs,…. » Murmura le docteur les yeux encrés sur l'objet ancien, refusant de regarder quoi que se soi d'autre.

« Et ? Qui d'autre ?» questionna encore le soldat tout en commençant à feuilleter le cahier au hasard, ces sourcils se levèrent à la lecture et un petit sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

« Tony et moi » confessa le savant.

« Tony ? »

« Anthony Dinozzo, mon meilleur ami » expliqua t il d'un coup nostalgique à la pensé de son ami.

« Votre ami, est homosexuel ? » questionna John après un moment.

« Tonio ? Homosexuel ? Non aucune chance pour ça ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux, deux tombeurs. Les femmes vous jettes un regard et tombe en pamoison devant vous.» déclara l canadien avant de s'enfermer dans le mutisme de peur d'en dire trop.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de silence. Voyant que le scientifique ne dédaignait toujours pas le regarder, John se mit à lire à haute voix :

_- __Carson ferma les yeux un instant puis se lança « D'après les tests génétiques effectués les fœtus ne sont pas des clones, et l'autre brin d'ADN composant les chromosomes appartiennent à un membre de l'expédition.» Il laissa un blanc de quelques instants avant de poursuivre « L'autre brin pour vous lieutenant Delucas vient du docteur Milkov, vous lieutenant Formel du docteur Auffére. Major Lorne votre donneur est le docteur Parrish, Quant à vous Colonel le donneur est… »_

_« Rodney » fini d'une voix grave Sheppard en plongeant sont regard dans celui de son coéquipier. Son cœur en criait d'allégresse, quand il était rentré et avait vu les scientifiques assis là, il avait malgré lui espérer ça._

_« Oui.»_

_Rodney n'écouta le reste de la conversation que d'une oreille distraite. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, il allait être père … avec le colonel Sheppard…. »_

« Stop ! » cria le scientifique sortant de son aphasie et regardant enfin le soldat.

« Oui…. Rodney ? » Questionna innocemment le militaire tout en tournant quelques pages du cahier. Constatant que le scientifique ne disait pas un mot de plus, il reporta son attention sur la page et recommença :

_- Le militaire fini par s'approcher du scientifique pour l'enlacer tout en lui murmurant d'une voix grave et un petit sourire aux lèvres « je t'aime …. Mon héro » avant de lui prendre les lèvres dans un baiser passionner » _

« Ca suffit colonel !» tonna le canadien, clairement énervé et mal à l'aise. (là je me demande si c'est crédible ?)

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre dans un état pareil, ce ne sont que des écrits… » Fit calmement remarquer l'officier.

« Que des écrits ?! Colonel se sont des écrits au sujet de nous ! Ayant des relations » riposta Rodney clairement surpris par le calme de son ami, avant de continuer étonné « ca ne vous gêne pas que des gens lisent ça ? »

« Non, qu'ils nous imaginent ensemble ne me pose pas de problème Rodney » informa l'officier plongeant sont regard émeraude dans celui céruléen de son ami.

« Se sont des récits slash…sur nous ayant une relation amoureuse...» déclara le savant en déglutissant à grand peine.

« Tu l'as noté ?…j'en suis heureux » fit le militaire d'une voix profonde tout en comblant lentement l'espace entre eux.

« Où nous avons des………. relations sexuelles » poursuit le scientifique voyant le soldat se rapprocher lentement.

« Je sais »

« Tous les deux… Vous et moi…les relations….sexuelles… » articula avec difficulté le scientifique.

« Oui… j'ai pu noter quelques idées intéressantes au passage qu'il me tarde de mettre en application… comme un certain passage dans une douche… » Déclara le pilote avançant toujours vers le savant d'un pas lent.

« Une douche ? J'ai rien lu à propos d'une douche » chuchota Rodney captivé malgré lui par le magnétisme animal de Sheppard.

« Non ?.... dans ce cas on va devoir l'écrire nous même… ce passage … toi et moi… le veux-tu» consulta le soldat d'une voix roque empreinte de désir.

« Mmm, je veux bien…d'accord…. mais on cosigne la fic» murmura Mckay d'une voix roque, tout en se léchant les lèvres dans un geste inconsciemment tentent et sensuel avant de demander « elle sera classé ... N-17 ? »

Le colonel éclata de rire avant de prendre le canadien dans ces bras, lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille « sans aucun doute possible…………mon héro » avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser lascif et impudique.

Fin.

Alors ? j'attends lol


End file.
